Growing Up
by Abby Lockhart
Summary: Abby and John are working long hard hours in the ER so what is happening to Josh whilst they are gone?? Carby! Pls r/r!


Disclaimer: I don't own ER or anything to do with it! Spoilers: NOPE.. not unless tptb decide to buy my story! Summary: Abby and John in their happy little world with their kid! A/N: this may get a lil confusing with John and Josh.. but I'll try to get it right.  
  
Abby woke to the beeping of her alarm clock, she opened her eyes to find John leaning over to turn it off.  
  
"Hey," she said just above a whisper  
  
"Hi," John said as he lay back down and kissed her.  
  
Abby sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, she rubbed her eyes and walked slowly into Joshua's room. She looked into his crib to see him curled up, still sleeping. She smiled, but felt guilty about having to wake him up. She put her hand on his cheek and stroked it gently with her thumb.  
  
"Josh?" she whispered, she saw his delicate eyelids twitch and open slowly. He looked up at his Mom and smiled, Abby smiled back.  
  
"Hey." She said smiling as she lifted him out of his crib and kissing his forehead. "Go find Daddy," she said putting him down. He toddled out of his bedroom using the walls to help him balance, and went into Abby's and John's room where John was still in bed.  
  
"Dada," Josh called from the doorway. John looked up,  
  
"Hey Josh," he said sitting on the side of the bed, Josh stood still with his arms spread out so John walked over and picked him up, he walked to the doorway where Abby was and kissed her, he took her hand and walked downstairs and into the kitchen holding on to his family.  
  
**Half an hour later**  
  
"Come on guys we're gonna be late!" Abby said as she stood at the front door waiting for John and Joshua. Who soon came round the corner hand in hand. John picked Josh up and walked out of the house locking the front door behind him, he made his way to the car where Abby was waiting. They had recently invested in a Lexus, much to Abby's delight. John strapped Josh into his car-seat and they made their way towards the hospital.  
  
When they arrived Abby got him out the car and carried him into the ER entrance. Once inside John was called into a trauma, but not before he could kiss Abby and Josh goodbye. They got into the crowded elevator and made their way upstairs to day-care.  
  
"Mommy, I don't want day-care!" Josh said, looking up at her with his big brown eyes  
  
"Why not? Day-care is fun." She said picking him up again, he started shaking his head.  
  
"I don't see Mommy and Dada." He whined, Abby felt guilty. She took Joshua into day-care and as soon as Rena started to take him away he started to cry. Abby went over to him and bent down,  
  
"What?" she said soothingly  
  
"I don't want day-care!" Josh bawled  
  
"Im sorry baby, you gotta have day-care.."  
  
"Nooo!" he cried  
  
"Just one more day Josh, I have nowhere else for you to go right now." Abby said stroking his soft brown hair, he sniffled  
  
"Okay," he said rubbing his eyes  
  
"Good boy," she said hugging him and kissing his head, Josh threw his little arms around Abby's neck making her smile. She was quite happy to stay like this all day until her pager went off.  
  
"I've gotta go Josh, me and Dada will come and see you later, okay?" She said holding his little hand.  
  
"Okay." He said, he turned round and Rena took him to play.  
  
**Back down in the ER**  
  
"Where's the trauma Frank?" Abby called  
  
"Trauma 1!" he called back  
  
Abby went rushing in, as she passed through the doors,  
  
"Time of death, nine fourteen." John called, he looked up at her and smiled when she didn't smile back he walked over to her.  
  
"Whats up?" he said walking next to her into the lounge  
  
"Its Josh, he's decided he hates day-care." She said sighing  
  
" He'll love it again by tomorrow!" John said  
  
"I don't think so, when Rena went to take him to play he bawled the place down and told me that he never saw us." Abby said sitting at the table, John didn't reply.  
  
"I might.. I gonna cut back my shifts so I can spend more time with him. Im missing him growing up, John, and I don't wanna send him to day-care everyday so.. so someone else can look after him six and a half days a week. The only time I get to spend with him is either when we are both too tired or in a rush to get here."  
  
"I think you've made up your mind, and you're right. I just wish I could do the same." John said putting his arm around Abby. She smiled, pleased that he agreed with her choice.  
  
"I'm gonna go find Weaver, tell her to cut right back on my shifts." Abby said determined and in a much better mood than before. 


End file.
